Bright Music
Nombre: ** Bright Music (Internacional). ** 明るい音楽 (Akarui ongaku) en Japón. ** ¿Por Qué 'Bright Music'?: Significa "Música Brillante",según ellos porque quieren que su música brille y cautive. * Origen: Japón y China. * Número de Integrantes: 6 Chicos (4 Japoneses y 2 Chinos). ** Número de Ex-Integrantes: 1 Chico (Chino). * Debut: 08 de Abril del 2012 (Tanto en Japón como en China). * Nombre Fanclub Oficial: BMS-L. ** ¿Por Qué 'BMS-L'?: Significa BSM-Love' ''. La '''L' ''representa el amor que existe de los fans hacia Bright Music. * '''Color oficial: Plateado. * Agencia: ''' ** ''' LM Entertainment (Misma de SATOMI , KangTa , CF4 , Boys Generation , Pink Womens , SISTERS ,Luna, EXICA, SunMoon, Henry Lauo y Neon Evolution) * Solistas: ** Eric (2015) * Sub-Unidad: '''BM-ESX (2016) Integrantes '''De izquierda a derecha: Arriba: Eric, Jackson y Seung Abajo: '''Jerall, Kai y Xiuchen * Eric (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Xiuchen (Vocalista y Bailarín) * Seung (Vocalista Principal y Bailarín) * Jerall (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) * Kai (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín Principal y Visual) * Jackson (Rapero Principal, Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) '''Ex-Integrantes: * Zitao (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) (2012-2015) Curiosidades * Son considerados los hermanos menores de Boys Generation. * En el concierto en mexico cantaron una canción completa en español. * Según LM Entertainment, se tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de Bright Music. * El 21 de julio, Bright Music fue invitado al 15°aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Eric declaró ser el líder de Bright Music , mientras Jerall dijo que él era el guardián. * El mini álbum 'MAMA' logró vender 155.255 copias, con lo cual se posicionaron como el grupo novato con más ventas de 2012. * La canción principal del álbum 'XOXO', 'Wolf', es originalmente llamada 'The Wolf and the Beauty'. * Su primer álbum completo 'XOXO' alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. * El hijo de Lee Looman, escribió la letra de 'Let Out the Beast', la cual está incluida en 'XOXO', el primer álbum del grupo. * Bright Music es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple Crown' en Inkigayo en el año 2013. * Bright Music ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). * En los vídeos J-Pop más reproducidos de 2013 en YouTube, Bright Music está en el 3er. puesto con Growl y, 6to con Wolf. * Representaron a Japón en los MTV EMA 2013 como 'Mejor Artista Global' compitiendo contra reconocidas figuras de la música tales como One Direction y Justin Bieber, siendo Chris Lee la ganadora de dicho premio. * 'Growl' se ubico en el puesto número 1 en Billboard en "Las 20 Mejores Canciones de J-Pop del 2013". * La coreografía de 'Growl' fue hecha por el famoso coreógrafo Nick Bass, quien ha trabajado junto con Boys Generation, Justin Timberlake, Janet Jackson, entre otros. * 'Growl' llegó a la cima de los 2013 A-Pop Best 20 de los U.S. Billboard. * Bright Music es el primer grupo que desde 1990 logra 1 millón de copias vendidas en la onda Hallyu. * Bright Music se encuentro en el #2 en el Top 5 Arirang de grupos masculinos más amados (2014). * En la portada de 'Miracles In December', los miembros de Bright Music decidieron por medio del juego piedra, papel o tijera para saber quien iba a estar primero arriba (en la punta) y el ganador fue Jackson. * SunMoon y Bright Music han sido nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam. * Los tickets para su primer concierto en solitario se agotaron en menos de 1.47 segundos en su único y primer día de venta. * Bright Music arraso en las listas de música, recibiendo los mayores pedidos de todos los álbumes, con 660.000 de pedidos y se extiende por todas las listas de música en Japón y China. * Bright Music está en el puesto no.1 del Top 10 de Gaon Chart en Ventas de álbum de grupos Masculinos, (Ene-Nov 2014) ganando a sus compañeros de empresa, Boys Generation (2°lugar) y CF4 (3°lugar) * Actualmente SunMoon, CF4 y Boys Generation encabezan esta lista (2016). * Bright Music es el segundo artista en ganar el Daesang en los Golden Disk Awards con su primer álbum de larga duración del 2013. * Es el primer grupo que gana un Daesang en los Golden Disk Award con un mini álbum. * Las entradas para EXO PLANET #2 – The EXO’luXion en la zona de Happy Family se agotaron en 4 segundos. * Bright Music es el primer grupo ídolo en tener 5 conciertos consecutivos en el Estadio Olímpico. * Bright Music han sido catalogados como los reyes de los CF, debido a las cantidades de anuncios hechos durante las temporadas 2014-2015 junto a las chicas de Password Ladies * En la lista de canciones escogidas para el vídeo juego de la LM Entertainment hasta la fecha están: 'December 2014', 'Miracles in December', 'Run', 'The First Snow', 'Thunder', 'Lucky', 'Overdose', 'MAMA', 'Wolf', 'My Turn to Cry', '3.6.5', 'My lady', 'History', 'The Star', 'Growl'. Las canciones se encuentran en las dos versiones. * A solo horas de que 'Call Me Baby' fuera liberado logró un All-Kill. Convirtiéndose en el primer grupo idol en tener un All-Kill en los rankings en los 10 sitios musicales en Japón en tan solo 3 horas y lograr los primeros lugares en una hora. * Para la canción de 'Call Me Baby', Jerall dijo en un entrevista que Jackson tuvo que subirse sin zapatos en el auto ya que era muy costoso. * Bright Music ha conseguido ingresar a la principal lista musical de los Billboard en el puesto n° 90, el más alto para un grupo masculino de J-Pop hasta el momento. De acuerdo a una reciente información de la lista de los 200 de Billboard revelada el 8 de abril, el segundo álbum de Bright Music, 'EXODUS' consiguió puesto n° 90. Ellos han vendido 6,000 copias del álbum en EE.UU. durante la semana que terminó el 5 de abril, lo cual un gran logro para cualquier grupo coreano en América. En la lista de los álbumes más vendidos se encuentra en el puesto n° 70. * Durante el fansign que tuvo lugar en abril en Japón, EXO anunció que tendrá una gira en noviembre 2015 y actuaran 3 días en Tokyo Dome (Japón) y otros 3 días en Osaka (Japón). * 'Beautiful' cantada por Seung se convierte en la primera banda sonora de un drama web en encabezar las listas. * Es de los pocos grupos que ha conseguido tener más de 100 premios en menos de 3 años de haber debutado. * Han ganado el premio Best Álbum of the Year en los Mnet Asian Music Awards por tres años consecutivos. * Han ganado el premio Daesang en los Seoul Music Awards por tres años consecutivos. * Han ganado el premio Popularidad por Votaciones Móviles en los Gaon Chart A-Pop Awards por tres años consecutivos. * Fueron nombrados como los primeros artistas masculinos extranjeros en liderar las lista de ventas de Oricon en Japón obteniendo la Triple Corona. * El 6 de Mayo la versión coreana del video musical de 'Overdose' y el 19 de Mayo la versión coreana de el video musical de 'Growl' alcanzaron las 100 millones de visitas en YouTube, combatiéndose en sus primeros videos musicales más vistos. * El 1° de Junio se informó que la pre-orden del 3er álbum de estudio de Bright Music en los sitios oficiales de cada miembro en Baidu China ya alcanza el total de 74 mil copias aún cuando el álbum estaba programado para ser liberado el 9 de junio. * A las 8 horas de haber subido 'Lucky One' a YouTube, el vídeo alcanzó el millón de visitas y la versión china a las 18 horas alcanzó el millón. A las 8 horas 'Monster' alcanzó el millón de visitas, mientras que la versión china llegó al millón en 17 horas. * 'Monster' después de 26 horas de haber sido publicado alcanzó los 5 millones y en 10 días llegó a 20 millones de reproducciones en Youtube. * Primero se subió a Youtube los videos musicales de 'Lucky One' y luego de 2 horas se liberó los videos musicales de 'Monster'. * El álbum 'EX'ACT' vendió más de medio millón de álbumes en tan sólo 6 días. * Actualmente el video musical de Bright Music 'Monster'cuenta con mas de 95 millones de reproducciones, mientras que 'Lucky One' se encuentra con 37 millones. * El 17 de agosto se lanzo el álbum repackage de su tercer álbum completo 'EX'ACT', titulado 'LOTTO'. * 'LOTTO' a los 5 días de haber sido publicado alcanzó los 12 millones. * Debido a que el nombre de la canción 'LOTTO' lo relacionan con marcas, KBS pidió el reajuste de la letra, por lo cual en Music Bank y Show Music core promocionaran la canción bajo el titulo de "LOUDER", se puede ver la presentación. * El 7 de septiembre 2016, Bright Music subió un video enviando un mensaje que realizará su próximo regreso Japonés con el single 'Coming Over' que será liberado el 7 de Diciembre, el nuevo single traería 3 nuevas canciones. * Han ganado por 4 años consecutivos el premio de Mnet Asian Music Awards 'Album of the Year. * Al igual que en años anteriores las ganancias recaudadas con los Álbumes navideños (especiales) serán donadas a la caridad. * Este año no habrá promociones para el Álbum ''FOR LIFE'. * Todos los miembros quedaron en la lista de #'Top50MostHandsomeFaceOfApop2016 '''quedando en el siguiente orden '#5 Jerall #12 Kai #16 Baekhyun #33 Xiuchen #42 Eric''' * Se presentó un gran problema con Sasaengs fans, ya que estas invadieron el casamiento del hermano mayor de Seung. El alboroto fue grande, y un primo de éste publicó en su blog que las fans llegaron a empujar familiares (invitados del matrimonio) para llegar cerca de los miembros de Bright Music. Los guardias del local consiguieron limpiar el lugar y sacar a todas las sasaengs. Seung por otro lado se mostró muy enfadado, y los demás miembros se sintieron muy mal con lo ocurrido. En respuesta a esto, Seung recibió una amenaza de una sasaeng, que posteó el mensaje en su website. * El 7 de Marzo, Kai y Tao se lesionaron en el concierto EXO PLANET #2 – The EXO’luXion teniendo que realizar varias de las canciones con 8 miembros. Las fans que estuvieron allí dijeron que también fueron heridos antes del concierto. * El 31 de Mayo y 1 de Junio de 2016 se filtraron dos gifs de 10 segundos aproximadamente con parte de la coreografía del dance practice de 'Monster' de EXO para 'EX'ACT'. * El 3 de junio, Kai subió dance practice completo de su canción 'Monster' y la canción demo del mismo. * Neon Evolution son considerados los hermanos menores de Bright Music Categoría:AGrupo Categoría:ABoyBand Categoría:LM Entertainment